


Hit by a bus (in a good way)

by papermoney



Series: all the way from the east coast [1]
Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Epistolary, F/M, Gen, Long-Distance Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papermoney/pseuds/papermoney
Summary: Laurie & Val correspond via letters & postcards for a few years past their big win.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This leans a bit shippy toward the end, though I think you could maybe decide not to interpret it that way if you want. If you _do_ want to see it that way, a continuation can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9574862). 
> 
> Thanks for clicking! ♥

_Nov. '16 _

Dear Val,

It's probably stupid to send you a card but I wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving and I'm so thankful for you. You've taught me so much, and I can't wait for the tour!!! I still can't believe my parents are letting me do it, but they adore you & trust you a lot. I know it'll be hard work but stupid amounts of fun.

Your faithful co-winner (!!!!!),

-Laurie

Dear Laurie,

It's not stupid, it's fun to get real mail, so here is something in return. I'm thankful for you, too! Did you have a good Thanksgiving? Mine was nice - family, etc. Probably way more 'shroomy grechka on our table than on yours. See you soon, and then (almost) every day of your life until February. I hope you'll still put up with me by the end.

Val

_ Feb. '17 _

Dear Penpal Val,

Since we promised to write each other, I've started carrying stamps with me so I can send you mail anytime I want. So HERE. Have an envelope full of glitter and stars!

BWAHA HA HA HA

Laurie

L.H.,

Thank you very much for the birthday serenade. You are very good on kazoo. Is there any end to your talents?

V.C.

P.S. Every time I think the glitter is gone (out of my life, clothes, floorboards, carpet) I find more.

_ May '17 _

Hey:

Omggg, getting back into training is SO HARD. Your texts always help and I hope you understand if I don't always write back. I want to always be happy and fun for you but sometimes I don't have anything left.

I'm sorry.

L.

**Laurie, you never, ever have to be happy or funny for me. Ever.**

_ Sept. '17 _

Val,

It's going a lot better - back in the so-called groove, I guess. Looks like you are, too - it's SUPER weird to watch you dance with someone else but I still watch & vote every week. Sometimes I even vote for YOU (just kidding)!

Your #1 Fan,

Laurie

Dear Laurie,

Thank you for the votes. After last night, though...I may have a clear schedule soon.

The rumor mill says that you've been seen out & about with that young British singer kid everybody's in love with? I'm afraid I don't know many of his songs but that's what I get for being an old man. I hope you're happy, and if he's not contributing to that tell him your big brother will come down on him like a hail of stones.

That sounds possessive and awful, and I'm sorry but this is in ink and can't be erased.

Your clumsy and un-helpful fake big brother,

Val

VAL!

OMG! First of all, you're crazy to buy a plane ticket just to get in the airport to meet me on a layover. I hope your $125 tequila was worth it! 21 is still a couple years away and I might change my mind but I'll say it again: it smells disgusting and I can't understand why anyone would EVER drink it.

Second of all, I wear the mirror ball earrings all the time. The little mirrored squares are so tiny I think fairies must have made them with fairy tweezers under a fairy microscope.

You're the best! Thank you!

Love,

Laurie

_ Nov. '17 _

Dear Val,

Bulgaria was terrible and i hope you didn't see any of it - if you did, please don't tell me.

I don't know why I'm doing this. It's too hard, too many hours a day. My knee got tweaked and it _hurts,_ I have no life, and it's all so selfish and empty. Like I'm literally contorting my body in ways it was never meant to contort for points. How meaningless is that? But it's too late. It's been set up this way since forever ago and don't know what else to do with myself. My faith feels fuzzy and faraway and I probably just need to sleep but I'm so sad.

You're a performer and an athlete. Did you ever feel this way? If you did, how did you get past it? Sometimes I just want to quit and live on a farm and raise chickens.

Sorry for the depressing letter.

L.

Dear Miss Lauren,

I'm putting this in my best writing on heavy paper for times when we can't talk to each other.

You inspire young girls, your country, and the world. What you do is not an empty exercise. Yes, it might be nice to produce something (like a farmer, or a baker), but what you do it magic and can't be pinned down. That's why it's so special. Almost no one has what you have, and it may feel like a burden sometimes but it's a beautiful one; you're strong and you shine like no one else. When you're happy, we all reap.

Call me if you ever need to be talked out of this darkness. You deserve only light.

Love,

Valentin

_ Jan. '18 _

Hi,

I parted ways with you-know-who. It was mutual though. It never felt right, plus my mom didn't like him and we never really saw each other. Are you busy? It feels like I haven't heard from you in a long time. Please, PLEASE let's not fall out of this habit. Like you know I love our online interaction but the privacy of this & having a shoebox of paper stuff to re-read means a lot to me.

Sometimes I get nervous when it's been too long. Like I worry that you've been seriously hurt in an accident and have lost the use your hands, lol. I really do get nervous, though, which is stupid because it's not like we're together, or that you owe me anything.

I'm going to see a few events in Pyeongchang in Feb. and it'd be a lot of fun if you could come, too.

Love,

Laurie

Laurie,

I'm sorry it's been so long. Yes, busy. Too busy. I wish I could've made it to P-chang! You were very sweet to invite me, and once I saw you and your cold pink nose on TV. The joy it brought caused an involuntary noise that I haven't made before or since.

A farm with chickens sounds perfect right now. I'm ok but a little down (long story + temporary, don't worry). I promise to text more often so you'll know I haven't been hit by a bus.

Miss you,

Val

_ June '18 _

Dear Lauren,

It was great to see you at the Secret Classic, I'm glad it worked out and SO proud of you. You amaze me more & more all the time. Like how do you get up so fucking high?? Thank you for sweet-talking them to let me walk on the spring floor when it was over, I've always wondered what it felt like. Can you believe we still remember our tango? Now that I know what a bouncy floor feels like I'll think about a routine that maximizes it, so then we'll HAVE to meet up again to try it somewhere.

Miss you, Miss Dynamite.

V.C.

P.S. Not important, but did you steal my grey hoodie? The arena was the last place I remember having it.

MEOW!

I thought you'd totally appreciate this postcard covered in Hello Kitty, lol.

Your hoodie fell off the side when you took it off to dance, so technically I didn't steal it! I kinda wear it a lot, though.

I remember our tango because I watch the video whenever I need a lift.

MEOW!

Me

Hey-

I like watching our old clips, too. Call me and we'll watch them together sometime, but maybe not the WW week. I saw it again a few months ago and did ok until what Julianne said, and then it was raw city all over again. Funny how that still happens and it's almost two years later.

Did you ever catch that weird summer cold you thought you were on the verge of? Hope you're well.

XOXO,

V

Howdy, partner -

Nope, I didn't catch the cold. Emergen-C & magic gray hoodie are saving my butt this year. Thanks for the postcard from vacay, is the water really that color? It's so blue it doesn't seem real. I hope it did you good & that you're sleeping better.

Love,

Laurie

_ August '18 _

Hello Miss Thing,

I don't have any schedule or ETA details yet but I'm visiting my parents over Labor Day weekend. If you're around too we should meet in the city. I can just see you wearing a beret in the park.

Love,

Val

V,

I never thought we'd kiss like that. 

Although when you give little forehead ones fifty times a day it's understandable that sometimes you might miss. Anyway, I hope you're not sorry about it. I'm not.

How long can I send mail to your CA address? I know you told me your schedule but I was so wound up I forgot it. This feels like an important letter and I should be more organized about it but I have NO idea what I'm doing. It's like getting hit by a bus, but in a good way.

If you're half as keyed up as me, be careful because you're tripping on air and walking into walls.

L,

L.

L,

I'm not sorry, either.

I'm here thru Nov. since the show likes to roll out us castoffs at the end, as you know, and I'm not quite ready to pack up shop and leave the warmth yet. You should come out if you can, because the weather is perfect. I'll find us a springy floor and throw you around on it a little. Within reason.

Yours,

Val

Mr. Chmerkovskiy,

Put a big red X your calendar. Because I'll be there on the 16th.

Miss Hernandez

L-

The calendar is marked and I am, as the great Stevie Wonder sang, _overjoyed._ Think about if you want to visit the set again, because I know Erin  & everybody would love to see you. In fact, make a list of every single thing you want to do because if it's up to me, I might be selfish and won't share you at all. I can't wait, but suppose I have to.

Hurry up!!!

V

Dear Laurie & Val,

You'll probably get this letter while I'm there. Maybe I'll even get it out of the mailbox myself! How mind-bending is that?! Whatever we're doing, I hope we're having fun. Also, to both of you, on Monday morning, you may be sad but DO NOT CRY.

Love,

~~Mirror Ball~~ Crystal Ball Laurie

Dearest,

It's so quiet without you. Since you left I've been rattling around with nothing to do, happy and sad and thinking of you on a plane full of strangers while I'm halfway lost in the rooms where you last were.

I meant every word I said. We'll figure it out. I promise.

Still yours,

V.


End file.
